Priest
The Priest is the healer class in Fat Princess and has four health points. In its original state, the Priest wears white clothing. This changes to a purple-black outfit in its upgraded form. The Priest is the only character able to directly heal allies, create auras, and steal life from foes. The Priest's staff deals minor damage to foes when the attack button is tapped; this damage cannot be targeted nor charged. In its Light form, holding down the attack button while targeting regenerates health to the nearest ally, healing them over time. An aura is formed if continuous regeneration is applied when the target's health is full - this aura prevents damage from the next attack received. The Light Priest can also charge an area-heal spell which restores the life of all allies within range instantaneously; the amount of healing depends on how long the heal is charged for. Note that the aura will only form via the Priest's target heal only. In the Priest's Dark form, holding down the attack button while targeting, drains the health of the nearest enemy and restores a portion of that health drained back to the player. The range of this attack however, is shorter and the beam is darker than the Light Priest's target healing. The Dark Priest can also charge an area-curse spell which handicaps the controls of all foes in the area; the duration of the handicap depends on how long the curse is charged for. Tips *The Light Priest can extinguish burning and can thaw out targets faster than normal by using its target or area heal. *The speed at which the Light Priest recovers health using its target heal is approximately one full health every 1.5 seconds. *The Dark Priest can extinguish burning on itself by draining the health of the nearest foe, as long as there is health to drain. *The curse prevents enemies from being able to target others, and it also causes their movement to become erratic (they will still move in the general direction that they are heading towards). Enemies can still attack, or use their area ability when handicapped, but are unable to pick up objects. *Use the right analogue stick to change targets while using the target heal/life steal. *Recommended using the layout C controls. Allowing one to hold the R1 button while changing healing or enemy targets with the right stick. *Healing a full health ally for long enough will give them a glowing aura, allowing them to absorb any amount of damage from a single hit, including the large bombs made by the worker machine. Strategies Fighting as the Priest *Try to make good use of both sides of the class to be a good priest. Keep in mind that the Priest is the only class that can't miss with its targeting spells unless the target is out of range. If you're in a group that's taking a lot of damage, switch to healing. If you're against a target that's constantly trying to dodge attacks, switch to life stealing. Light Priest *The right analogue stick is your best friend when using your target heal. You can direct your healing to much needed allies very quickly this way. *Area healing is slow to charge, but is effective when you're with a large party. Use this after a big fight to help your allies recover, or charge this before engaging in a fight to use when your team mates need it. *Try to keep a fixed distance from the person you are healing. The target heal has good range so you do not have to be standing next to the person that you're healing for them to benefit. If you can keep yourself alive, then your team mates can be assured that they will live longer. *When you rush into a battle, heal the other Priests first so they can continue doing their job. Also, keep an extra close eye on Giants, because they can't regenerate health by eating cake. Dark Priest *The target drain wont kill your enemies, but it does drains them from full to almost empty. To do this, move up to them in melee and tap the attack button to deal the final blow. *The Light Priest can move faster while charging the area heal spell. To utilise this for the Dark Priest's area curse, charge the area heal spell and while keeping the attack button held down, change classes. A fully charged area curse will now be up for disposal. *Trying to get into a large group of enemies with an area curse spell will normally spell out your doom, but those few seconds of confusion will be enough to turn the tide to your side's favour. Area curse is also useful in slowing down enemies who try to make off with the princess. *The Dark Priest can be used to use the target drain but a great way to use it is to use it while hiding somewhere that no-one can see. So that way people will be losing hearts and not know why. (Do NOT use if you are going to attack another dark priest as the other priest can attack you) *A Light Priest generally draws less attention than a Dark Priest. Only switch to Dark Priest when necessary. *Don't be selfish. If a passing teammate cries out for help and there are no enemies nearby, switch to Light Priest and heal. Fighting against the priest *A Priest's healing makes every other enemy on the field more dangerous, so attack him first if presented with multiple enemies. *A Priest cannot kill with its life steal, and must travel into melee to kill its targets. Warriors need to kill the priest quickly. Every other profession can use distance to keep the priest from entering into melee. Middle fighting forever These guys are the backbone of any mid-field push. Having a few Priests that are very good usually turns the tide, even when you are outnumbered. Try to get the Dark Priest as soon as you can because that allows the true potential of the Priest to show. Shifting between Light Priest and Dark Priest is very important. If you can learn to switch effortlessly between both you will be the most valuable player on the field. An exceptional Priest can rack up truly ridiculous point scores in long fights. So if you're getting rushed, no big deal, use an area curse. If your team's all healed and single enemies are charging at you: life drain, then hit them with a melee attack to finish them off. Remember that single target life drain never kills, it only brings them to minimum health, just go up and hit them with your staff to kill them. After a big fight, use your area heal; if you see someone getting hammered, do a single targeted heal. On the Post Have your Priest/Dark Priest on top of outposts to stay away from up close encounters. You can also heal allies and defeat (or assist in the defeat of) enemies best in this position as you are removed from physical attacks and mostly protected from enemy range attacks. Castle Invasion This strategy requires the enemy team to have the Worker class upgraded. As a priest, herd up some of your friends or teammates to go in to the enemy castle (either by catapult or ladders etc.) as priests making sure you are all healing each other. Then start grabbing bombs from the Worker hat dispenser while running wild in their castle and throw it at the doors or enemies to cause the whole team to target on you guys making a perfect distraction. Remember to continue healing while doing this strategy. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fat Princess summons her warriors to fight for her, while she sits down and keeps eating. Trophies Notes *The Dark Priest is the only class that causes the character to visually change, (with the exception of the giant chicken) gaining red eyes and a purple glowing hand. Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake